


Vintage

by jynx



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Car Porn, M/M, Smut, blame marvel, blame supernatural, i also have a thing for that car, there had been a crossover ages ago, this could possibly be possible, transformers reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had always liked vintage cars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vintage

Steve had always liked vintage cars, and he had to admit, he rather liked them more when Tony Stark was working on one, bent over at the waist, pulling at something under the hood, and quite shirtless. Grinning, he heard Tony muttering at the car, obviously lecturing it for not working correctly. It was something purely Tony, lecturing machines when they wouldn't quite do what he wanted them to do.

“Honestly, you have brand new parts! They were even made from the same molds that you were created with!” Tony sighed, straightening and glaring down at the vintage 1967 Chevy Impala.

“Car not behaving?” Steve asked with a grin, coming into the shop.

Tony tilted his head to see Steve and smiled before turning back and scowling at the car, “If I were the type of person to kick a machine, any machine, I'd kick this evil creation.” He gave it a disgusted look and gently closed the hood. 

Steve came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, nuzzling him and inhaling metal, sweat, and Tony. “I happen to think it looks very nice,” he said with a grin.

Tony leaned back against him, still glaring at the car. “Oh sure, it looks nice, but it would be nicer if it would run!”

“Tony Stark, Mr I Can Fix Anything If It's A Machine, can't get a car to work?” Steve asked, pretending to be stunned; Tony tried elbowing him in the gut. “I think you just need a distraction.”

Tony leaned back against him, curious, “Got something in mind?”

Steve looked at the sleek black finish of the car and spared it a silent apology before shoving Tony face-down on the hood of the car. “Got a few things in mind,” Steve growled in his ear, grinding against Tony's ass.

Tony groaned softly, one hand flat against the hood. “You crazy...against the car? Do you have any idea how much work I've put into it?”

“More like on it,” Steve grinned, ignoring the rest of the statement and rolling Tony onto his back and grinning down at him. “Think of how much fun that could be.”

“Kinky,” Tony grinned. “I'm obviously rubbing off on you.”

“Why? Because Captain America isn't kinky?”

Tony gave him a flat look, “Trust me, after having Rhodey walk in on me trying to get free of the handcuffs that time, I sure as shit know you're kinky.”

Steve grinned and kissed him hungrily, “Please tell me you still have lube down here.”

Tony grabbed him by his hair – what little he had – and kissed him back just as hungry and desperate, “Of course I do. Desk, top left.” Steve was loath to pull away from Tony, but Tony just grinned at him and arched against him, “Unless you don't want to fuck me on my car?”

Steve growled, pulling Tony into a fierce kiss. “Strip,” he ordered, backing away to get the lube.

“Yes sir, Captain, sir,” Tony said cheekily, getting rid of his pants as fast as he could.

Steve came back and smacked Tony's ass, “No respect. Should make you pay for that one of these days.”

“Not right now,” Tony said, fighting to get rid of Steve's jeans. “Later is fine, right now you need to fuck me.”

Steve grinned and pushed tony back onto the hood of the car, “You are so bossy.”

“It's what I do,” Tony said, squirming back onto the hood, legs spread and dangling over the side of the car as he leaned back on his elbows. “I boss people around. You get my A game, though.”

Steve snorted, stripping off his jeans and t-shirt before tugging Tony's hips, getting him angled right. “You boss me around the best way you can?”

“Exactly,” Tony said with a gasp as Steve slid in the first lubed finger and slowly started working him before adding the next. “It's—oh god—how I show I love you—fuck, Steve, please.”

Steve smirked and flicked his finger over Tony's prostate again, watching as he arched and squirmed on the car, thrusting down onto Steve's fingers, gasping and moaning, skin flushed with desire. Steve honestly couldn't think of a time when Tony was more handsome than he was right now. A whine cut through his thoughts and Steve just stroked his prostate again; Tony was getting impatient.

“Steve!” Tony moaned, head thrown back.

Steve grinned and pulled his fingers out slowly, teasing him. Tony cursed at him vividly, using quite a few creative phrases that Steve was pretty sure Tony had overheard from Fury.

“Relax, will you?” Steve grinned, teasingly kissing Tony, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Tony obviously bit back his retort and focused on looking calm and patient, though the flush covering most of his body and the way his pupils were blown in lust rather destroyed that image quite quickly. Steve just grinned, leaning forward and kissing him teasingly.

“Tell me how much you want it,” Steve ordered, stroking the inside of Tony's thigh.

Tony let his head fall back against the car. “Want you so bad, Steve. Need you, need you in me, please!”

Steve grinned, nibbling down along Tony's neck, “Need, hunh? Imagine that, I've got Tony Stark so hot and bothered that he need me.”

Tony gave him a hungry look, leaving no doubt in Steve's mind that if he didn't hurry up and do something, Tony would push him down and take what he needed. It wouldn't be the first time that Steve had tried pushing Tony's limits. With a smirk, Steve handed Tony the lube. 

“Get me ready for you,” Steve said, pulling Tony into a kiss, devouring his mouth.

Tony groaned, kissing back and spilling lube into his hand – and onto the car, a bit – before reaching down and wrapping his hand around Steve, slicking him as he teased him. Steve had one hand cupping Tony's jaw, the other in his hair, waiting for Tony to satisfy himself as they kissed. Steve grinned at him, breaking the kiss as Tony pulled his hand away.

“Ready?” Steve asked, tugging on Tony's thigh, getting him into position for Steve to push into him.

Tony wrapped his leg around Steve, pulling him closer, “Been ready.”

Steve pulled Tony in for another kiss as he slowly – oh so slowly – pushed into him. Tony groaned, arching his back, eyes closed tight. Steve loved the way Tony looked when he first slid into him, the way he arched and clung to him, letting the pleasure take control of his senses. Steve began to move, one hand braced on the car, the other holding Tony's thigh where it curved to meet his ass. Tony arched down with each upward thrust until they were moving in almost perfect sync, letting Steve go faster, harder, much to Tony's delight.

For once, though, Tony wasn't demanding, wasn't begging him for more, more, more. Steve couldn't help but lean down and kiss him slow and sweet, an almost perfect contradiction to they way their hips moved. Tony freed a hand, reaching up and clutching at Steve's back, nails digging into his shoulder blades, not that Steve minded having those five pinpoints of pain to ground him. He couldn't remember the last time sex between them had been this intense.

It was silent, mostly, except for the slap of flesh on flesh, Tony's gasps and Steve's soft grunts, and the gentle squeak of the car. They were enveloped in silence, and for some reason, Steve was loath to break it.

Tony's gasps turned into a startled moan, nails digging in harder, “Oh god, Steve, so close,” he panted, shuddering against Steve.

Steve kissed him, freeing his hand from Tony's thigh to wrap around his cock, speeding up and changing the angle so instead of every now and then brushing over his prostate, he hit it full on. Tony gave a low whine of pleasure, kissing back desperately and tightened the hold of his leg around Steve. Dragging his thumb up the large vein in Tony's cock and then insistently rubbing the slit at the top caused Tony to break the kiss, head tossed back as he cried out loudly, cumming all over their stomachs, muscles clenching down tightly around Steve as he continued to move.

“Steve! Oh god!” Tony shouted, eyes gone black as he rode out his orgasm.

Steve groaned, burying his face in Tony's neck as he started thrusting faster, just as close and letting the tightness of Tony's body practically wring his orgasm from himself. He muffled his cry by biting down on Tony's neck (which would probably turn into one hell of a bruise by tomorrow morning), hips thrusting helplessly as he emptied himself in Tony. Tony, dazed and so totally wrung out, clung to him out of sheer stubbornness, completely unwilling to let go of Steve.

Steve groaned against Tony's neck, letting the other man pull him with him as he slumped backwards, laying against the car, Steve's head resting on his chest near the artificial heart. Steve spared it a thought and kissed the skin nearest gently. Tony moaned softly in response, gently stroking the nape of Steve's neck.

“That was...wow,” Tony said, dazed. 

Steve straightened with a groan and slowly pulled out; Tony moaned softly at the loss. Offering him a hand, Steve tugged Tony off the hood of the car and into his arms for a slow, thorough kiss. Tony pulled away first, licking his lips and looking a little shaky on his feet.

“Need to sit?” Steve asked, smug.

“Want a shower,” Tony said, nuzzling. “And possibly a repeat performance.”

Steve grinned, tilting Tony's face up fro a kiss, “I think we can manage both, possibly at the same time.”

Tony gave him a slightly indulgent, slightly hungry look, “I'll hold you to that.”

~

OMAKE

~

Tony was down in the shop again, dressed in a pair of Steve's sleep pants, checking the car over for any damage. Steve, holding a cup of coffee, watched him in amusement as he ducked into the driver's seat and tried to turn the car on.

The engine rolled over once, twice...and then purred to life.

Tony stared, dumbfounded, “What the...?”

“Wasn't it broken before?” Steve asked, frowning.

The Impala purred happily, running contentedly.

Tony had his hands resting on the steering wheel, “Yeah, totally was not even doing more than growl at me any time I tried the ignition.”

“Power of sex?” Steve suggested.

Tony turned the engine off and edged out of the car warily, “I'm thinking Transformer. And that we are locking up the lab and going to sleep, because I am either right, or hallucinating.”

“What's a Transformer?” Steve asked as Tony dragged him out of the shop.


End file.
